The Dash!
by Wormtail96
Summary: AU! Dash is the son of a super hoping to carry on the family business. Will he suceed?


**The Incredibles**  
**Alternate Universe**  
**The Dash!**  
**Chapter One**

Dash Parr was the son of a superhero, Miss Muscle, or now known as Helen Parr. Of course, Helen, like many other superheroes have now decided to hang up the cape and lead normal lives. Dash, however, was fantasised by the heroics of his mother and other Supers and has so made it is goal to utilize his own superpowers and become a whole new superhero of his own

* * *

Blond-haired Dash looked at himself in the mirror. His large thick-skinned tub of a body bounced and jiggled. His tight underwear road up his crack, making it very uncomfortable. But to the ever conceited Dash, he was a babe magnet. He could imagine himself in a blue and black super suit, looking like a muscle-bound hunk and surrounded by gorgeous women.

"Oh, yeah..." He ran his hand through his blonde hair and then put his hands on his hips, posing before the mirror. Next, the boy began flexing his biceps, whatever biceps there even were in his arms anyway. "The Dash likes, alright. All the girls sure love--"

"Dash, get downstairs and have your breakfast!" His mother's voice called from downstairs.

"Coming, Mom." Dash replied nervously, hurriedly starting to stuff himself into his clothes and proceed downstairs.

* * *

Helen Parr sat down at the table in her zebra boob tube and black pedal pushers. She was a tall, curvy and muscular woman with breasts so large that the tube was pushing them into a cleavage that her chin was resting on.

Sitting next to her at the table was her daughter, Violet Parr. She was a tall teenage girl who's long raven hair had been tied up in a large peacock plum with many different streaks of colours. She had inherited her mother's gargantuan boobs that were pressed up into an even higher cleavage by her tight purple dress. Her face was slavered in expensive makeup with her thick collagen lip covered in purple lipstick and her jewellery consisted of a necklace and rings.

Helen was carving into her omelette when her son came bounding into the dining room.

"Sorry, mom, I was busying doing something." He apologised, plopping himself down onto his seat.

"Like checking out your blubber mass in the mirror?" Violet sniggered, picking up her glass of orange juice and taking a drink. "Trust me, it would take a whole week for you to get halfway."

"Zip it, Violet." Helen scolded and then turned back to her son. "Look, honey, I know a handsome little man like you likes checking out your..." she appeared to struggle with the next word. "...physic...but I still want you down here on time. Food comes before looks, understood?"

Dash sighed, picking up a fork and picking at his bacon, "Sure."

Helen looked over at Violet, asking her with a smile, "So, Vi, are you gonna join me on the tanning bed today? They say it's gonna be really sunny today."

"Sure." Violet said, setting the glass down and standing up to leave the dining room, her way of walking made strange due to her dress' constriction on her legs. "Well, look, I'm gonna go get undressed now. See ya, Mom..." She walked out to the doorway and looked back at Dash to sneer, jiggling her enormous pair, "See ya, Jiggles."

Dash frowned, indicating how much he hated that nickname. It poked fun at his "boy boobs". Also, it was Violet that ensured the nickname was spread all around school.

"Violet!" Helen said sternly as Violet left laughing. She groaned, saying to Dash tiredly, "Just forget about it, Dash."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"But anyway, I've got good news." Helen smiled to him, putting chin onto her hands. "Your "suit" is back. It's ready for you to use."

Dash suddenly perked up, standing up from his chair and grinning ear to ear. "Wow! Really?"

Helen nodded and stood up, pointing her thumb towards the doorway. "Sure, you wanna go see?"

"Definitely!"

* * *

"Woah..." was all Dash could say as he looked at himself in the mirror in the garage.

His new "super suit" was made of a tight yellow and black spandex, including boots and gloves and a large 'D' insignia on his chest. But one thing that really struck Dash was that the suit was stuffed to the brim with padding to look like, well...muscle.

Helen stood next to him, hand on hip and patting the other on Dash's blond head. "Yep, it's your 'Muscle suit'. E thought it would make you look more..." She flexed her enormous bicep. "Manly. It's bullet proof, fire proof and can withstand friction burn." But she then reached down and tapped his large backside. "But she had to also give you a little...extra room back there."

"Yeah, I noticed." Dash commented, looking over his shoulder.

His mother then got serious and she got down on her knees to look at Dash eye-to-eye. "Now look, Dash, I don't really have anything against you doing this, but remember, you're only ten. So I'm setting some ground rules."

"Aww, Mom, come on,"

"No buts, Dash." Helen told him stonily. "I don't want you fighting anyone or thing you're not ready for yet. You're allowed to fight crooks and only super villains who don't have too deadly powers, alright?"

Dash rolled his eyes and nodded reluctantly. "Okay, that sounds fair." He then smirked craftily. "But maybe if Miss Muscle was there to fight with me"

Helen laughed playfully, making her bust bounce gently. "Dashiel Robert Parr, you know I don't do that anymore." She pinched his cheek hard. "Bodybuilding and being your Mom are what I do now."

"Okay."

"Ooh, but more thing...;" Helen narrowed her eyes and leaned in darkly. "If I find you trying to have a fling with some girl...then I will personally have your balls removed, understood?"

Dash, really intimidated and especially emasculated, gulped and nodded, grinning nervously, "Heh heh, sure, Mom. You got it."

"Great. Now C'mere my little hunk of hero..." Helen beamed and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a crushing hug and kissing him hard with her wet lips.

"Aww, Mooom!"

* * *

Finally, Helen let him go and Dash was able to get outside the house and onto the front porch of their house. It was located far out from the suburbs and oversaw the beach and ocean.

"Okay, Dash, it's time to kick some ass. I'm the son of Miss Muscle; no way I should this up, unlike Violet." It was true. Violet, who powers included the ability to stretch, force fields and invisibility, had no desire to carry on the family business. She was more than happy to just be a model or a body builder like her mother.

Dash got down as if here about to start an Olympic race. "Ready...steady...GO!" With a grunt of strain, Dash got up and bolted down the porch and into the city of Municiberg at lightning speed.

You had to hand it to Dash. He was determined and ambitious. But those two don't always cut the mustard, as you will soon discovered...

* * *

**So I bet you're wondering, "Dude, what were you smoking when you came up with this?"**

**Yeah, well, I love Incredibles and I came up with this AU quite a while. I think it will really be funny once its gets underway. So stay tuned for more**.


End file.
